You Noticed Me
by Anie6142
Summary: High School AU: Jack is the new guy at school, he knows no one and is invisible to everyone around, worse of all he has no idea where to go! That is until someone notices him and helps him, but is it all he does? HiJack, FrostCup, One-shot, rate T for reasons.


Here is something I wrote for March Madness HiJack week on tumblr, the theme for this one was High School AU, once again this is a one-shot, I can continue it if you guys want but I need a majority vote, it could be a chapter series from where it left off and/or drabbles connected to it to fill plot holes. Well I hope you guys like this.

I don't own Rise Of The Guardians nor How To Train Your Dragon, they belong to DreamWorks, William Joyce, and Cressida Cowell.

Enjoy.

* * *

**You Noticed Me**

For the past two years Jackson "Jack" Overland- Frost has been crushing on someone. On the first day of class during freshman year he thought that this year he was going to be invisible again, he would not be able to make friends, he would still be a loner. He was trying to work his way through the halls looking at his schedule, he was lost, he could not find his homeroom, nor his locker, he was sure he would not be able to find his other classes as well. He tried to ask the other students around but they ignored him completely or seemed to not hear him at all, he let out a groan in frustration and pressed his face on a random locker, this day was going to suck, this year was going to suck, high school on its entirety was going to suck, he kept telling himself. He was so wrapped up in his misery that he did not realize someone telling him something until he felt a tap on his forearm.

"Um…excuse me, you're leaning in my locker." said a voice, turning his face he could not see the face of the person because he was carrying so many books that were blocking any vision on his face. He noticed how small the teen was compared to him and how lanky his body was, his arms were very thin as well and he could not believe that he was able to hold some many books.

"Oh, sorry." said Jack moving away from the door to allow the kid to open his locker.

"Thanks." he saw when he turned that he had auburn colored hair and was rather impressed when he was able to balance the horde of books on one arm while he worked on the combination with his left, the books on his right covering his face once again. Once the door was opened the kid wasted no time and began to put them inside, the door now blocking his face. Jack decided to begin a small conversation, curiosity piqued at the quantity of books the kid had.

"Why do you have so many books?"

"What?" asked a slightly perplexed voice, apparently not expecting to be talked to.

"The books, everyone else is not carrying that many, heck, many don't even carry a backpack, yet you carry a backpack and that mountain of books."

"Well, most of these are just books to read for pleasure, only six are for class." said the kid still working in his task.

"Really? Wow, I would never expect someone to plan to read so much."

"Well, I have plenty of time in my hands, so why not read something and expand my knowledge?"

"I thought that was why we were sent to school." said Jack with slight yet obvious annoyance in his tone, he would rather spend the day outside, playing videogames, surfing the web, or watching movies and T.V. shows than to go to a place where he had to spend time listening to someone who only did their work to get paid, not because they enjoyed teaching.

"School can only do so much for you, history gives us a sight into our past and heritage, math helps us solve problems logically and calmly, science help us find answers to questions we have by formulating ideas and actions to take, English helps our vocabulary, reading, and understanding of the language and find meaning in the words of others, written or spoken." the wisdom in those words coming form someone so young, a stranger, surprised Jack and he thought that maybe school wasn't so bad if it did so much even if many did not take notice in it.

"Wow, once again I'm surprised." the kid apparently just finished putting the last book because the moment he closed that door Jack was stunned at seeing the face of the teen. He had freckles adorning his entire face, forest green eyes that one could get lost in them staring at them and never getting tired of looking into them, a button nose, lips that looked really soft and s visible scar on the side of his jaw, this kid was adorable and breathtakingly _cute_. The teen itself looked at Jack's hand and noticed a slightly wrinkled paper on his hand.

"I see, new kid huh? Let me see." the kid took Jack's schedule from his hand and looked through it, Jack let him because he was still a little at a loss for words.

"Your homeroom is room 218, just three doors down this hall, your math class is on the second floor, room 300, first door to the left after you take the stairs by the bathrooms on the other side of the lobby. Then your biology it's at the room right next to it on the left. Health class its on the library, right next to the music room by the auditorium. English it's on the same room as your homeroom, history is the room across from it, the gym its on the other side of the school by the auditorium, and your art class is on room A012 in front of the gym." said the kid to Jack who was trying his best to remember the directions the kid was telling him.

"Thanks, how did you know?…"

"You were leaning your head on my locker, and I've never seen you before, therefore new kid."

"Hey! Everyone here who is a freshman is new to here as well! So we are on the same boat."

"You're right, and not, I'm not a freshman, I'm a sophomore. And I have to go and so should you, the bell will ring in less than five minutes, your locker should be about ten lockers down from mine, good luck." said the kid before walking away. Jack was at a loss, the kid was _older_ than him, he just got help and directions without asking for them, he was _noticed_, and his heart was still skipping beats.

* * *

During his freshman year Jack kept staring from his locker to see the kid, he would get pangs of jealousy whenever one of his friends was either too close to him or just the fact that they were able to talk to him so easily and comfortably. There were times when some girls and even boys would wait for him at his locker and ask something very embarrassingly apparently because their faces would be flushed, the teen would say something with an apologetic face and the faces of the people would be down and dejected in seconds. That year he tried to ask questions around to find out more about the teen, he found that he went by Hiccup and nearly no one knew his real name, they all knew his last name though, Horrendous Haddock The Fourth, apparently he was a descendant from Vikings but that was hard to believe seeing him now, his friends were Astrid Hofferson, a jock she was a member of the lacrosse team, "Snoutlout" Joggerson was a jock as well belonging in the football team and was apparently Hiccup's cousin, "Tuffnut" and "Ruffnut" Throston were twins who liked to cause trouble whenever possible, and there was "Fishlegs" Ingerman, Hiccup's best friend who liked to give out and ramble about random facts whenever possible. Jack vowed that the following year he was going to get Hiccup's attention, he wanted to be noticed again and stare at those beautiful eyes for hours.

* * *

Sophomore year came and there was a change in behavior from everyone. He had gotten his growth spurt and was taller, he looked stronger as well, his leg muscles being defined by his tight jeans, and wider shoulders, he was not bulky, he was still lean but he showed strength. His face was more defined and more masculine as well but it still showed some sort of innocence in it. He also had done something really extremely that stole glances from girls and guys everywhere, he had bleached his hair. It was white, as white as snow and one could barely notice his dark roots since the job was done so well. Girls were staring, blush staining their cheeks, some guys just stared flabbergasted as if they just noticed that the teen could be considered a rival of sorts. Jack was slightly nervous, not accustomed to all the attention he was receiving and the stares, he was used to being invisible and now they were _finally_ looking at him, it was surreal. He walked to his locker and put his stuff in there and noticed how some girls seemed like they wanted to approach him but were shy about it, he gave them a smile revealing his perfect teeth and he saw them squeal in glee, he was surprised and slightly embarrassed and could not stop thinking that he might have gone a little extreme with the hair, a voice brought him out of it though.

"So you got a growth spurt and changed your hair, I still don't find it fair that you're still taller than me." Jack spun around and saw that Hiccup was there, his plan was working, Hiccup talked to him! He gave him a wide smile and was about to say something when he realized something that brought horror and worry to his eyes, Hiccup was missing part of his left leg and now had a prosthetic in its place. Hiccup noticed his chance of expression and followed his gaze and saw he was looking at his leg, he gave him a crooked smile.

"A drunk driver during the summer." said he with ease and not completely bothered by the staring, he was already used to it.

"Does…does it hurt?" asked Jack shyly and concerned.

"Not anymore. I realized that we never introduced ourselves last year. People call me Hiccup, what's your name?" said Hiccup smiling at Jack.

"Jack Frost." said Jack giving a smile of his own.

"Heh, with the hair and your eyes, that's very fitting." Jack could not help but blush.

* * *

That year Hiccup was in some of Jack's classes and lunch period, they became close friends, meeting outside of school to work on some projects and hang out in general. Jack learned that Hiccup was an artist, he had detailed drawings of dragons, people, and machines in the walls of his room, his medium being mostly pastels and charcoal. He also learned that he was in fact a direct descendant of Vikings, more specifically the one from one legend known as The Dragon Rider, apparently the guy in the legends is based of on his ancestor who shared the same name as him. Everyday he spent with Hiccup he fell more deeply in love with him. That year a lot of girls kept asking him out on dates and confessed to him and asking to be his girlfriend, with a sad face he rejected each one every time saying things like "I'm not ready to date yet", "I don't think I'm good for you", "Can we be just friends?", those always left them heartbroken. Hiccup went through the same but he seemed calmed and composed and didn't look as if he felt guilty from rejecting someone, more like everyone all the time, something that brought a little fear to his heart.

"How do you do it Hic?"

"Do what Jack?"

"That! How can you not feel bad about rejecting someone? Don't you want to at least find out if you two click, giving them a chance?" _Like me?_

"Well, they don't know me at all, every time they come to me they say 'you're hot', 'want to make out?', 'want to see daddy take care of you?', 'if we were a couple would you help me ace this?', or something along the lines, they don't even ask me how I am, what my interests are, they don't even ask me if I'm _gay_, they just assume stuff and want to take advantage of me. I'm tired of that. What about you? Why don't you follow your own advice?" said Hiccup annoyed.

"Well…I…already have someone I like, but now I'm not so sure if they will like me back…"

"Why do you say that? You're fantastic! You could have anyone you wanted with your personality, your looks are a bonus." said Hiccup as if not believing that someone like Jack could feel insecure.

"Well, you pointed something out, I-I don't know if they are…_gay_…"

"Wait, Jack are you?…"

"I'm gay Hiccup, and you're right, I don't know if he is like me, heck we didn't start talking until this year…"

"Well, I'm sure something will work out, you're fun to hang with, you're sweet, you care about others, you're witty, stubborn…"

"Hey!"

"But, I'm sure that one way or another something good will happen, you're a wonderful person, and if that person can't see that then he is not worth it."

"You're right…thanks." said Jack giving a pained smile to Hiccup with a thought running circles in his head. _You're worth it to me, even if you may never feel the same as I do_…

* * *

Jack's junior year arrived and he was exited, Hiccup had gone to visit his family in Norway in a village called Berk so he hasn't seen him all summer, he had so much to tell him and he also planned on confessing his feelings to Hiccup that year. During the summer he came to realize that this would be his last year with Hiccup, he didn't want to feel regret of never being able to tell him how he feels about him, he told himself that even if Hiccup didn't feel the same they could still be friends, but he knew very well that it was not likely to happen, his friendship will be strained, awkward, and they could never see the other the same, he still wanted to risk it. Jack was walking looking at the ground and did not watch where he was going and ended up bumping into something rather big, but before he could hit the ground he was caught, an arm around his waist and he could feel the toned muscles through the blue hoodie he was wearing that day.

"Jack are you ok?" said a voice Jack knew but sounded deeper, he brought his gaze up slowly and noticed that the person holding him was bigger and taller than him, defined muscles on his forearms, a broad chest, the person was not bulky by any means but he was still bigger and obviously stronger than Jack. He noticed familiar freckles covering the arms and neck and then he was shocked at seeing the face of the person. The freckles and scar were still there, but the teen had lost all the baby fat, a shadow of a stubble running along a strong jaw, a defined face, a more elongated nose, the same auburn hair he had come to love, and those forest green eyes that he knew so well, get lost in them, and never get tired. Hiccup, the cute, adorably, snarky, dorky, sassy, sarcastic, intelligent, teen, was now a hot, sexy, smug, sassy, sarcastic, intelligent _man_. Jack was sure he was blushing furiously, red staining his pale face making a high contrast, red dominated his features more than the white and blue he was known for.

"H-Hiccup? Is that you?" said Jack the best he could, his heart beating hard and fast, it was hard to breathe and he was surprised he hadn't fainted just then.

"Huh? Yeah." said Hiccup while helping him to stand. He could see he was taller, much taller than Jack now and could not help to notice how adorable Jack looked with his face flushed all the way to his ears.

"You…grew up."

"Late bloomer. I'm finally taller than you, now people will see that I'm a senior and not a freshman, not the other way around." said Hiccup ruffling Jack's snow-white hair.

"Hey cut it!" said Jack slapping Hiccup's hand away and trying to fix his hair as much as he could.

"Huh, your hair is softer than I imagined." the comment just made Jack blush even harder if that was possible. Jack tried to keep it under control to no avail. He realized that it was now or never, if he waited any longer he would not be able to overcome his feelings for Hiccup if he were to reject him, which he knew very well he will.

"Hic, can I talk to you for a minute? In private?"

"Sure." he followed Jack away from the lobby, luckily they had arrived early so almost no students were around. They arrived to the gym and Jack hid Hiccup and himself behind the bleachers where no one could bother them.

"What's this about Jack? Something wrong?"

"Hiccup, I know that what I may tell may shock you and maybe change your opinion of me so please listen to me."

"Alright…" said Hiccup looking at the seriousness the conversation was about to take.

"I-I know that we have been friends for a while, heck I consider us best friends and I know that you accepted me even when I told you I was gay and I thank you for that. I-I liked you for a long time, since the first day of my freshman year and I was astonished that you noticed me, I've always been invisible so I was very touched when you helped me that day. The following year I was thrilled when you started to talk to me and everyday we hung out I started to have stronger feelings for you, my like turned into love and I could not stop thinking about you, even when I knew it was hopeless the moment you said you weren't gay." Hiccup was about to say something but Jack stopped him.

"Please let me finish. I know you would never feel the same way about me but I care a lot about you, I love how funny and sarcastic you are, your passion for art and reading, expanding your boundaries, the way your eyes shine when you smile and that dorky smile you make when I make you laugh, the way we had fun, I will always treasure that. Hiccup I-I…I love you. I know you don't feel the same way and that you may not talk to me anymore after this but I wanted to let this out of my chest since this will be our last year together…Thank you for listening, and for everything." said Jack about to turn around and leave when he suddenly felt a pair of strong arms hugging him hard, the warm of Hiccup's skin sending a pleasurable feeling to his cold skin.

"Hi-Hiccup?" said Jack who was holding back tears but now were rolling free down his face.

"Haley."

"W-What?"

"My name is Haley, my friends call me Hiccup, but the people I love calls me by my given name." said Hiccup turning his face to look at Jack. He grabbed his face gently with one hand and kissed the tears away. Jack didn't know what to think, he didn't have any hope when he planned on telling Hiccup his feelings, but now it seemed to overwhelm his being.

"I-I don't…but you said last year that…" said Jack trying to make sense of the situation, Hiccup was sure not implying what his heart hoped he was implying.

"I said 'they don't ask me if I am gay', I never said I was not, I never denied it, just didn't shout it to the world."

"Hi-Hiccup…"

"Call me Haley please."

"Haley…d-does this mean?…"

"Yes. Jack, I love you, w-would you…would you go out with me?" said Hiccup almost shyly, a cute blush adorning his cheeks making his freckles stand out even more.

"Y-Yes." said Jack beet red. He was redder than Hiccup and his heart was soaring, he was unbelievable happy.

"May I kiss you?" asked Hiccup, he didn't want to kiss Jack unless he wanted to after all.

"Please." said Jack almost in a whisper. Hiccup brought his face closer to Jack's, leaning down to have better access and kissed Jack's lips in a tender kiss full of love. Jack though he was dreaming and wished that he would never wake up. The kiss lasted until the first warning bell rang and brought them back to their surroundings.

"We should go before they marks us absent." said Hiccup with his dorky smile that never seemed to change, a blush adorning his cheeks, Jack smiling as well showing his pearly whites and a deeper blush on his face. Hiccup grabbed Jack's hand and walked out of the gym, ignoring the glances they received as they kept holding hands, never wanting to let go.

* * *

So this was it! Kind of short in my opinion, so like I said if you want to see more well I just need a majority vote, I'll make a poll on my page soon so look for it. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
